Beginnings
by Aetraega
Summary: A series of Hermione/Lavender drabbles during their 6th Year, in chronological order.
1. I: Alcohol

**I. Alcohol**

"Come on, Lavender, I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight…" Hermione spoke softly to her dorm-mate, who was firmly latched on to her side, an arm slung across Hermione's shoulders for support. Someone had managed to sneak bottles of firewhiskey into the school for the party in Gryffindor that night. Hermione personally suspected the Weasley twins, but there wasn't much she could do about it without more proof than her suspicions. The presence of the alcohol resulted in a more raucous and loud party than usual, which Hermione didn't especially appreciate. Harry and Ron were usually fine when it came to noise, but Harry and Ron drunk was an entirely different matter. She could hear them loudly singing some quidditch fight song as she ascended the stairs to the dormitory she shared with Parvati and Lavender.

"I'm not…I'm perfectly fine!" Lavender attempted to reason with Hermione, which made her snort slightly. The girl was slurring her words and could hardly walk. On top of that, Hermione watched her consume an entire bottle of firewhiskey in an impossibly short time. She was pretty certain that the girl was wasted beyond belief. With her free hand, Hermione opened the door to their dormitory, shutting it behind them as they entered. She took a stumbling Lavender over to her bed, forcing the girl to lie down. Although she protested, once she was horizontal on top of the covers, she instantly curled up and shut her eyes, making a content noise. Hermione was kind enough to remove the girl's shoes and socks for her, laying them next to her bed. She was almost certain Lavender had already fallen asleep, so she began heading back for the door.

With an accuracy Hermione didn't realize she was capable of in this state, Lavender reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. Her hand seemed impossibly warm on Hermione's palm, clutching at it with soft fingers. She pulled Hermione until she was sitting on the bed next to her. Lavender's gaze seemed intently fixed on Hermione's, making her cheeks unexpectedly flush pink.

"Hermione, you're very pretty…" Lavender managed to only slur her words a little bit, as she spoke to her with their eyes connected. "I've always thought so…I just wanted…wanted you to know…" She began drifting off to sleep in the middle of her sentence, and seemed truly asleep right after she finished it. Hermione gently worked her hand out of Lavender's, standing off the bed and walking towards the door. This time, Lavender didn't stop her.

Softly, Hermione shut the door behind her as she exited, pausing at the top of the staircase where she knew no one could see her. She pressed cold hands to her flushed cheeks, smiling at Lavender's words, before she continued down the stone steps and back into the noise.


	2. II: Borrowed

**II. Borrowed**

"Hermione, can I borrow your Potions book for a day or so?" Lavender's voice dashed Hermione's concentration with one quick slash, destroying any chance she had of finishing her revisions on the Potions essay that was due at the end of the week. Surely, that was what Lavender needed the book for. With a sense of reluctance, she shut the book and stood, walking to Lavender's bed.

"I don't really understand how you could've lost your own book, but here." Hermione spoke coldly as she handed over the text. "Just get it back to me by tomorrow, at some point." Lavender nodded and muttered something that Hermione didn't much care to understand, before Hermione turned around and walked back over to her spot at a desk. Just like she'd predicted, all she could do was stare at the section of wall in front of her, unable to concentrate on anything other than that damn girl.

Foolishly, she'd allowed herself to get her hopes up when Lavender had said that she was pretty, the night of the Gryffindor party. What she was hoping for, she didn't even know. Nor did she understand. Her feelings (urges, desires) towards Lavender were something she'd never experienced. No matter what she tried to do to stop them, thoughts of the girl would not leave her head. She couldn't stop the butterflies when Lavender looked at her, the way her heart seemed to beat faster and her cheeks flush when she thought of Lavender's lips softly kissing her neck, and everywhere else.

Hermione fiercely shut her eyes, biting down on her lower lip, the momentary pain making Lavender's pale gaze fade out of her thought process. The girl had been acting completely and utterly normal towards her since the night of the party, nothing had changed since her admission. Hermione doubted that she could even remember it, considering how drunk she'd been. A faint trace of metal hit her taste buds, she must've bitten a little too hard on her lip. Her hand quickly moved to her lower lip, where she could feel the warmth of blood on the pads of her fingertips. Standing quickly once more, Hermione hurried for the door, so she could go wash off her lip and inspect the damage she'd inadvertently done to herself.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Lavender asked her from her position on her bed.

Hermione could've sworn she heard concern in the other girl's voice.


	3. III: Derision

**III. Derision**

It killed Hermione to see them together.

Ron beamed at Lavender from their spot together at the Gryffindor table, and Lavender beamed right back. She was latched on to his arm like some sort of toy, smiling up at him with an immature admiration. Ron's smile didn't show any semblance of feelings, just excitement that he was finally dating someone, and pride that he'd attracted someone like Lavender. It wasn't that she necessarily liked him, either, Hermione could tell. He was Ron, star quidditch keeper with rugged good looks. She wanted a story-book romance with her handsome prince.

Anger brewed in the pit of Hermione's stomach, and every time Ron caught her gaze, she would glare daggers at him. He would give her a bewildered look, like he was confused as to why she was angry about his relationship with Lavender. He probably just assumed that it was because she fancied him, just like everyone else in their year. It was really quite the opposite. She despised him for dating Lavender, if you could even call it dating. He couldn't give her what she needed, emotionally, and Hermione knew it.

Lavender needed someone who was sweet and kind, someone who wouldn't take advantage of her. Most people didn't realize how subservient she was, or how much her inferiority complex ruled her life. She had so little confidence in herself, and she hid it well, but not well enough. Hermione could see it, plain as day. She just wanted to pull the girl into her arms and hold her, to simply tell her how beautiful she was.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry's voice disrupted her thinking, and she pulled her eyes away from Lavender and Ron.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Hermione spoke, harsher than usual, biting back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.


	4. IV: Heartbreak

**IV. Heartbreak**

Hermione could tell that this wasn't really what Lavender wanted.

She put up quite a front, burying whatever she was really feeling under a façade of infatuation for Ron. She hung off him every chance she could, swooning, and Hermione had overheard Ron telling stories about their late-night meetings in empty classrooms. To Hermione, it was quite obvious that she was trying too hard, that she was trying to hide something. No one else seemed to notice, not even Parvati.

"Hello, Lavender…" Hermione greeted Lavender quietly as she entered their dormitory. Lavender responded back, giving a simple 'hello.' Her facial expressions didn't give away her internal conflict, she was smiling as brightly as she usually did, but her eyes were a separate story. Hermione stared directly into her pale eyes, seeking out the look of sadness that she knew she would find. Lavender held her gaze for longer than Hermione had expected, before dropping it back down to the magazine in her lap. With everyone else, she was quick to break eye contact, but not with her. Watching her for a moment, Hermione moved over to her bed, sitting down and slipping off her shoes and tie before collapsing into the softness of the mattress. Slowly, her gaze drifted back over to Lavender, and she merely watched the girl flip through the magazine, knowing full well that her mind was elsewhere.

Hermione's chest tightened and a painful lump began to form in the back of her throat. She bit back tears of sorrow and of anger, continuing to watch Lavender. She knew it was such a cliché thing to think, but she could take Lavender away from all this, all the sorrow and pain and confusion she was drowning in. She could give her love and compassion instead of lust and hunger. She could be everything Lavender wanted and so much more. And still, Lavender was killing herself being with a person she didn't really want to be with when she could just turn around and find someone who truly cared about her standing about five feet from her bed.

Lavender finally looked up from her magazine, like she'd realized that someone had been watching her. When she caught Hermione's gaze, she didn't look angry or off-put by her observance. It was something entirely different. Her eyes glistened lightly, bordering on teary, their moisture reflecting the light from the window. They carried a look Hermione had never seen before, regret, and for once Lavender allowed her facial expressions to match what she was truly feeling. Their locked gaze only lasted a few seconds, before Lavender stood and left the dormitory, but it was long enough for Hermione to catch her moment of weakness.

Hermione's chest tightened even further at the sight of it.


	5. V: Gift

**V. Gift**

Hermione had never been happier for the arrival of Christmas break in her life. Of course, it was a short retreat from her studies and the constant presence of her dorm-mates, but more importantly, it meant that she didn't have to see Ron and Lavender together. The pain was killing her, the sharp ache in her heart almost refusing to subside. Even dropping her gaze when they entered the room didn't work anymore, it was like the image of them had been burned into the back of her eyelids. It became a routine, biting back the tears and leaving the room. Sometimes heading to the showers, letting the warm water wash away the overwhelming rush of emotion and longing. Christmas came at a time when Hermione was certain that she was moments away from snapping, an unwelcome cliffhanger ended.

She still didn't talk to Ron much, so much anger and rage had settled right on the tip of her tongue, threatening to reveal her deepest secrets from a simple conversation with the redhead. Of course, everyone thought she was simply pining over Ron and upset that he didn't seem to notice her as a girl. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked the mass belief in such falsehoods, but she couldn't just turn around and say that she was in love with Lavender, not Ron. They wouldn't understand.

Christmas, for Hermione, was a wonderful relief, but she couldn't help but feel that twinge of longing, of loneliness. She missed Lavender dearly, missed watching her wake up every morning, they way she said her name when she greeted her good morning, even listening to her gossip with Parvati. She missed it all. It was in a moment when Hermione was missing the blonde more than usual that she discovered a small, wrapped box mixed in with the clothes in her trunk.

Delicately, she began to unwrap it, almost afraid to rip the neat, blue wrapping paper it was packaged in. Inside the box were two things, a note and a small necklace. The pendant was some sort of clear gem that Hermione didn't recognize, cut in the most elegant double-pyramid shape and hung horizontally on a silver chain. Gently, she held it up to catch the sunlight streaming in through Ginny's bedroom window. It was a gorgeous piece. Immediately, Hermione clasped the necklace around the back of her neck, the pendant hanging comfortably at her clavicle. It brought a smile to her features, a genuine one, something that hadn't happened in a while.

Next, Hermione gently pulled the folded note from the inside of the lid, unfolding it to reveal careful handwriting.

_I know you like solving puzzles, so I'm sure you'll discover what type of crystal that is soon enough._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Lavender_

The note was short, but it meant so much more to Hermione than she could've imagined. Lavender had hidden a gift in her things, a very exceptional and beautiful gift, one that she'd actually taken time to pick out, just for her. The consistent taste of pain on her tongue was ousted with a feeling of hope, a new wave of happiness. Lavender wouldn't have gotten her something like this unless she cared about her, and Hermione couldn't help but hope that it was romance she was looking for. In that moment, she didn't particularly care, she was merely basking in the feeling of happiness that had been devoid in her life for months.

The door opened with a squeak and Hermione quickly stashed the note and box back inside her trunk. Ginny shot her an odd look as she stood up and turned to face her, smile still on her face.

"That's a pretty necklace. Where'd you get it?" Ginny asked.

"It was a gift." Hermione answered truthfully, her need to lie slain by joy.

"From who?"

"It's really none of your business, Ginny." Hermione answered playfully, walking out of the room.

"Oh come on Hermione, please tell me who fancies you enough to buy you something like that!"

"Figure it out for yourself!" Hermione shot back as she began to walk down the stairs, knowing full well that Ginny would never guess Lavender. Hell, she probably wouldn't even guess a girl. And she knew that while Ginny spent the rest of her break trying to solve the mystery of Hermione's admirer, she would in turn spend the remaining break solving the puzzle so carefully chosen for her.


	6. VI: Surrender

**VI. Surrender**

Lavender seemed oddly normal when they returned from the holiday break.

"How was your break, Hermione?" She asked, unpacking a few things from her trunk. Hermione couldn't help but give her an odd look. After all, she'd slipped such a nice gift into Hermione's things, how could she just act completely normal when she knew full well that she'd found it?

"It was wonderful, actually." She chose to answer in more detail than she usually would have. "I really needed the break from school, and just, everything in general." Silence fell between the girls as they busied themselves with unpacking. It wasn't altogether an awkward silence, but a tension hung in the air. The necklace was cold against Hermione's skin, despite the fact that she hadn't taken it off since she'd opened it. A blue spot had formed in the middle of the pendant, dashing Hermione's certainty on what kind of gem it was. She had come to the conclusion that the only way to know was to ask Lavender, but she wasn't quite ready to concede just yet. The silence persisted, until Hermione could hold back no longer.

"Lavender, what was the necklace about?" She blurted, all of a sudden, seemingly catching Lavender off guard. It was like she hadn't expected her to mention it. She took a moment to compile her thoughts before answering.

"Well, you seemed so anxious and in so much emotional pain lately, I thought something like that might help to clear your mind and help you feel better." Lavender spoke, and Hermione could've sworn that there was a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. Standing up straight, Hermione walked over to Lavender, who also stood. Hermione pulled the necklace out from under her shirt, and Lavender smiled slightly. "It's a type of quartz treated with a spell to draw out negative emotions that are fogging your mental vision. Usually, people who are super in to divination use it to clear their heads, but I see it's working just fine for you, too." Hermione's eyes took a glance at the stone, before focusing firmly on Lavender's.

"Thank you, Lavender. This was the most heartfelt gift that anyone got me this year…" It was the truth, she pretty much only got books from everyone else. It seemed that after knowing her for six years, they'd have realized that she didn't only spend her time reading, and actually enjoyed other things. Lavender followed up with a soft 'you're welcome,' before they fell into silence again. Tension was thick in the air, and it was then that Hermione realized just how close they were standing. Lavender's eyes didn't break their lock with Hermione's gaze, and she looked almost ashamed when she grew teary.

"And I just want you to know, that I'm breaking up with Ron as soon as I can, and that you don't have to be mad at me anymore and I'm sorry for making you feel bad. And I won't be upset if you go after him or anything, or bitter. I'm sorry!" Lavender began to ramble, tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione found it funny that the tears she'd always found so annoying now looked cute and endearing. Softly, Hermione placed a hand on Lavender's cheek, brushing away the tear with her thumb.

"You're all quite daft, you know that?" Hermione's voice was hardly above a whisper as she spoke. Lavender said nothing, instead focused on Hermione with an intense, indescribable look in her eyes. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, her cheeks flushed a light pink. The tension clung tighter then ever, begging her to do something, to act, to for once in her life ignore what her mind said and just focus on how she felt. In that moment, what she felt couldn't have seemed more right.

One second, Hermione was leaning forward, and the next her lips were locked with Lavender's. The tension disappeared immediately, replaced by an unadulterated passion emanating from them both. Lavender wasn't thinking as she tangled her fingers in Hermione's curls, and Hermione wasn't thinking as she wrapped her arms around Lavender's waist, pulling her body as close as she could. For the first time that year, everything just seemed to fall into place. This was how she was supposed to feel, that elated, invincible feeling that she felt when Lavender pressed her lips against hers. To feel passion and lust, to be longed after and loved. That was what was meant for both her and Lavender, Hermione was sure of it.

In a moment of clarity during their kiss, both girls heard the door begin to open and quickly jumped apart. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Lavender's flushed cheeks and how she struggled to catch her breath. She herself didn't look much better, she could feel the heat on her cheeks and her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Hello, Parvati!" Lavender squeaked, speaking too fast. Parvati gave them both a confused look, but luckily, she didn't ask any questions. Both girls, finally starting to regain their composure, returned to unpacking. Hermione could still taste Lavender on her lips, an unknown fruit, sweet and smooth. She couldn't help but shoot a glance at the girl. Lavender had two fingers pressed to her lips, like she was reveling in what had just happened. Her gaze caught Hermione's and she smiled.

Hermione had never known surrender to be so easy.

To her surprise, Lavender hadn't, either.


	7. VII: Selfish

**VII. Selfish**

"What the hell, Lavender!" Parvati's exasperated statement greeted Lavender upon her return to her dorm, catching her off guard. She knew Parvati had been upset with her for the last week or so, but she had been refusing to admit it. She hadn't really been expecting her best friend to just go off all of a sudden, especially after double Potions.

"What's your problem? I've been trying to get you to talk for the past week, and you refused to admit that you were mad. So, out with it!" Lavender fired back. Parvati huffed quietly and crossed her arms, what she always did when she was particularly angry at someone.

"It's you! You finally broke up with Ron, and then you proceed to spend every waking moment with Granger. Who, by the way, you were fighting adamantly with up until you broke it off with Ron. Someone doesn't just become your friend overnight, and I don't get it." Parvati spoke fast, her tone rather harsh. "I've been your best friend since our first year at Hogwarts, and now I barely see you."

For a moment, Lavender's mind shifted back to the night in their dorm when Hermione had kissed her. Her lips tingled ever so slightly, that feeling of electricity on her skin that she always got when she was around Hermione. The feeling that left her flushed and breathless.

"That's what this is about, isn't it? You're throwing a tantrum because I'm hanging out with someone other than you. I do have other friends, you know, and I do want to hang out with them at some point." Lavender stated, anger clipping her tones, aswell. Who was Parvati to question her relationship with Hermione? That was her own private matter."I want to hang out with you, Parvati, but it's times like this when you act like a child that make me doubt that fact. So, talk to me when you're ready to stop being so selfish, and we'll discuss hanging out." With that, Lavender turned and headed back for the door, the way she'd come in. She paused in the doorway, turning back to Parvati, who had angry tears in her eyes.

"In case you were wondering, Hermione is a wonderful person. So you can stop mentally insulting her now. If you want to spite someone, it should be me."

The door shut behind Lavender with a quiet click.


	8. VIII: Careless

**VIII. Careless**

The Gryffindor common room was alive with the sounds of simultaneous conversations and raucous laughter, the usual for a cold Saturday night. Even Hermione found herself having fun, situated in the middle of the couch, with Lavender on her right and Ron on her left. Harry and Ron had pulled a small table between them and were buried in an intense game of Wizard Chess. Hermione found herself partially following what was going on, but paying more attention to Lavender's conversation with Parvati. It was all quite mindless, really, not the usual thing Hermione liked to immerse herself in, but she was enjoying just being in the company of the people she cared about the most.

She really wasn't even thinking about it when she reached over and slipped her hand into Lavender's. Lavender tensed up, pulling her hand subtly out of Hermione's grasp as she stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said. Parvati just looked confused, as did Hermione. Waiting a moment, Hermione stood and followed Lavender up the stairs to their dormitory. She found her pacing around the room, like she expected Hermione to follow her.

"What the fuck was that, Hermione?" The anger in Lavender's voice made Hermione cringe and drop her gaze for a moment.

"Do you really need to yell at me, Lavender? I thought it would be okay!" Hermione spoke, looking up to find herself caught in Lavender's cerulean eyes. Even though they were ablaze with anger, anger directed at her, Hermione couldn't help but find the inexplicable beauty in her passion.

"Well, you thought wrong."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would hurt you."

"We talked about this, Hermione! I told you that I wasn't ready to tell anyone! I'm still not ready!" It wasn't just anger in her voice anymore, no, Hermione could feel the pain. She took a step towards Lavender, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lavender quickly shrugged it off.

"Just go! I don't even want to look at you right now!" Lavender stared straight into her eyes, the fires of anger and hurt burning hotter than ever. Hermione stared straight back until she felt the first tear slip down her cheek. She'd only wanted to try and comfort Lavender, she could tell that she was upset and worried, not just angry. It was her fault, after all. She only wanted to help.

Lavender seemed to falter slightly at Hermione's tears, but she didn't back off. Hermione had almost hoped that she would pull her into an embrace and never let her go. But, she didn't. Instead, she merely stood her ground as Hermione turned and fled the dormitory, practically running down the stairs and out of the common room, taking refuge in the only place she could think of: the Library.

Quiet tears overtook her in the back of the library, and she let them flow. Lavender knew that she'd meant well in trying to hold her hand, her pride was just getting in the way of her showing it. She was scared, scared of what people would think of her, what people would say. Hermione didn't think that it suited her, being so secretive of her emotions. The Lavender Hermione knew was a girl so open and so free, a girl not afraid to show her hurt, her sorrow, her anger, her love. She wasn't afraid to be passionate, to allow herself to be overtaken by her emotions, to just let herself feel.

Hermione chuckled at the irony. For once, she was the one not afraid to let go and Lavender was the one hiding her feelings. Her tears had slowed, almost stopped, when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Quickly, she wiped her face as she stood, finding herself face to face with Lavender. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she'd been crying, and her teeth were clamped down hard on her bottom lip to keep her from starting up again.

"I'm so sorry…" Lavender's voice quivered as she spoke. Hermione gave her a small smile, before Lavender launched herself into her arms, burying her face in her shoulder. Hermione held her tightly, feeling the quiet sobs shake her body and her tears wet her shirt.

'Stupid, stupid girl,' Hermione used to think, watching Lavender cry over this boy or that boy. It was ironic, she thought, that Lavender's penchant for displays of such passion was exactly why Hermione loved her so much. One day, she'd tell Lavender that thought. For now, she held her tight and soothed away her tears.


	9. IX: More

**IX. More**

To say that Hermione was surprised when Lavender walked right up and kissed her in the middle of dinner was an understatement.

One moment, Hermione had been talking and joking with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, trying to unwind after a particularly long day. Of course, every day felt long when she couldn't kiss Lavender, or touch her, or talk to her in the way that she did when they were alone, but this was just something she'd grown used to. She'd just been sitting there when suddenly Lavender was beside her, cupping her cheek and pulling her into one of the most breathtaking kisses of her life. The passion Lavender had channeled into their kiss was incredibly, so raw and unadulterated, so intense that Hermione felt she might faint.

When Lavender pulled away, looking so utterly adorable with her lips slightly parted and cheeks tinged pink, Hermione couldn't help but smile and lock gazes with her. She looked nervous, but not as much as Hermione had anticipated. Sometimes, she forgot that the girl had been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. When it came down to it, her ferocity, her passion, and her courage would always triumph over her fear.

Hermione's heart felt like it had been kicked into overdrive as Lavender sat down next to her, and she was sure that her love felt the same way. She laced her fingers with Lavender's underneath the table, leaning her head softly on her shoulder, feeling Lavender's luxurious blonde curls tickle her forehead. She giggled, lightly, and she could feel Lavender smiling in that special way that she reserved just for moments when Hermione was doing something cute.

In that moment, neither of them really cared about the stares they could feel on them. They didn't care that people were whispering to each other about them, or about how Ron had nearly choked on his food. They didn't care that Harry was trying to ask questions with his eyes, or that Parvati was trying to do the same. There was no outcry, no one yelling hateful things at them, no one really saying anything to them. Just staring, and staring was something they could both handle. Hermione couldn't help but smile when Ginny gave her an approving, albeit confused, smile.

She could taste Lavender's lip gloss on her lips, watermelon, and she'd never been happier.


	10. X: Competition

**X. Competition**

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed upon seeing her face. She supposed it was quite the sight, to see her with a split lip and an eye that was beginning to turn a dark shade of purple. Most girls would've used some beauty charms to cover up such blemishes (if they even got them in the first place), but Hermione wasn't like most girls. Her headstrong and confrontational nature was what got her into such a mess in the first place. It had started when she'd overheard Seamus and Dean talking after Charms class, while everyone was packing up to head to lunch.

"Everything I'd heard, I figured she'd put out, but no. All she wanted to do was kiss me!" She heard Seamus exclaim to Dean, who shook his head.

"Rumors can be pretty damn misleading." Dean had said, "I guess now we can tell everyone that she's a slut that will only lead you on." Hermione scolded herself for not being able to just let it go and continue on with her day like nothing ever happened. She just felt compelled to follow them. I mean, just because she thought they were talking about Lavender didn't mean they were. She and Seamus had only dated briefly during fourth year, and they were probably talking about someone more recent. Why would he still be mad over his relationship with Lavender anyway? It was so long ago. Still, Hermione followed loosely behind them out of the classroom.

"Not that it even matters. Look at who she's dating now, that's damaging enough in my opinion. Hermione Granger is just the bottom of the barrel, no doubt about it." They both laughed at this. Hermione could feel something burning in the back of her throat, leaving a foul taste in her mouth. She couldn't tell if it was anger or hurt, or both, but it lit a fire under the surface of everything that was her. Subconsciously, she gripped her wand a little tighter as she approached the pair, bag slung across her opposite shoulder.

"Why is it that I feel you both have something to say to my face?" Hermione bit back as much of the anger as she could, but it certainly didn't keep her from being hostile. Seamus turned to stare at her with wide eyes and Dean just looked amused at her courage.

"He was saying that you're quite literally the last person any guy in this school would choose to date, and that includes the Slytherins. Lavender deserves you, she's a slut too daft to figure out how to be an actual slut. Shame though, that all her looks are being wasted on you, but it's not like either of you are going to put out, anyway."

Hermione was surprised she actually let him finish the sentence before firing off a spell. She didn't even remember what it was exactly, it was all a spur of the moment affair, sparked by passion and by anger. One of them cast a spell that sent her flying back into the stone wall, resulting in her split lip and many other bruises that she was sure were appearing underneath her clothes. She'd recovered surprisingly quickly (she figured it was probably the adrenaline), hitting Dean with her fiercest "stupefy!" This put him out of commission, but certainly didn't stop Seamus from running up to her and catching her with a fierce right hook on the cheek as she was rising from the cold floor. Hermione responded with the hardest kick she could manage aimed right between Seamus's legs. At this point, McGonagall (and more professors that Hermione was too out of it to recognize) appeared and broke up the fight.

After a quick check up in the hospital wing and a stern talking to from both McGonagall and Dumbledore, which resulted in one hundred points being deducted from Gryffindor on her behalf alone. She was sure it would be at least another two hundred from both Seamus and Dean, but at the moment that she found herself sitting on the common room couch, she didn't particularly care.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked. "I mean, we've heard rumors, but we don't really know if they're true…" Hermione smiled slightly, still able to taste the overwhelming metallic flavor of her own blood.

"The short version is that Seamus and Dean were saying not too pleasant things about both Lavender and I, and I lost control." Hermione explained. It was true, after all. She had lost control, no matter how proud of herself she was for doing so. Harry and Ron looked to each other for a minute, and then grinned at her.

"Dean's in the hospital wing nursing the worst migraine of his life and Seamus starting crying cause of how hard you kicked him, from what we've heard." Ron said. "I didn't think you had it in you, Hermione." He laughed heartily, and Harry and Hermione soon both joined in with him. Their moment of reveling in Hermione's defeat of Seamus and Dean was cut short by the loud entrance of Lavender from the portrait hole. She rushed into the common room, looking relieved to find Hermione sitting on the couch. Ron and Harry both stepped aside to give her access to her girlfriend.

"Christ, Hermione, are you okay?" Lavender was speaking far quicker than she usually did, color painting her pale cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but smile, she'd probably run all the way from the Great Hall when she'd heard about the fight. She took Hermione's cheeks gently in her hands, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. Hermione grabbed her waist, pulling the girl into her lap with a quiet (and rather adorable) squeak of protest from her. Lavender just smiled at her, before Hermione pressed another kiss against her lips, ignoring the dull ache of her newly acquired bruises.

"You should be quite proud of her, you know." Harry spoke to Lavender, emerald eyes sparkling with something that Hermione wasn't in the state to decipher.

"Yeah, she kicked some serious ass out there!" Ron chimed in. He was having just as much fun with this as Harry was.

"In the name of love, I hope?" Lavender asked her softly, arms wrapped around her neck. It only took one look at Lavender for Hermione to nod. This girl, with all her beauty and her shame, with her fair hair and even fairer skin, watermelon lip gloss and her passion. Even with all her flaws, her fears, her insecurities, Hermione knew she loved her. In fact, those flaws were just as responsible for the love that she felt as her perfections, the love that made Hermione's heart beat faster and her cheeks flush.

"Of course."


	11. XI: New

**XI. New**

Hermione pressed a light kiss to Lavender's cheek, their fingers intertwined, hands clasped tight. She'd always known her parents to be rather liberal and forgiving with her, but she couldn't help but be a little nervous. After all, she'd never even brought home a boy before, and now she was bringing home a girl. An absolutely stunning, gorgeous girl, but a girl nonetheless. Lavender beams at her, holding her gaze with her striking eyes.

"It's going to be fine. They'll love me." She spoke so confidently, Hermione couldn't help but giggle and kiss her chastely on the lips.

"I think I'm supposed to be convincing you of that fact right now." She breathed, cheeks flushed slightly, like they always did when Lavender looked at her like she was in that moment.

"Well, judging from how hard you're holding my hand and how you keep stalling by kissing me, I would have to say that you're the nervous one. It's time for a bought of the Gryffindor courage." Before Hermione could hold her back, Lavender had pulled her hand away and stepped out of the car. She waited patiently while Hermione took a deep breath, calming herself as much as she could manage, hands gripping the steering wheel tight. It would be so easy to drive off right now, to take Lavender sightseeing and put off introducing her to her parents until much, much later. She knew Lavender was right, though. Her parents would love her, because everyone loved Lavender, in at least one way. Even if they didn't love her right away, they would learn to, because their daughter loved her more than anything in the world.

Hermione opened the car door, stepping out and finding herself next to Lavender, who was leaning against the door to the backseat. Her pale hair shined gold in the sunlight, her eyes narrowed in an adorable squint as a futile attempt to protect them from the bright summer light. Lavender extended a hand that Hermione accepted with fervor, pulling Lavender flush against her and kissing her deeply. She could feel Lavender giggle into her mouth, she'd always liked sudden public displays of affection. After an extended moment of passion, both girls pulled away with pink cheeks and the sudden inability to regain their breath. All Hermione's work to compose herself for her parents was lost, but she didn't mind one bit. With a slight thrust of her hips, Hermione pushed Lavender away from her and towards the front door of her parents home, their hands intertwined once more. Hermione opened the front door without knocking, like she always did.

"Mom, Dad?" Hermione called out, only to have them appear in the hallway a moment later, beaming at their only daughter. Hermione dropped Lavender's hand to give both her mother and her father proper hugs, only to step back and send a glance back at Lavender. Of course, she was smiling, still confident. Either that or she was smiling at Hermione's blush, she really couldn't tell. "Lavender, this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad, this is Lavender." They both smiled at Lavender, greeting her warmly, her dad shaking Lavender's hand and her mom giving her a brief hug.

"She's my…she's my girlfriend." The stutter was almost involuntary, because despite her parents' good moods, she couldn't fight off the attack of nervousness that struck her once more. All Lavender did was smile, and when Hermione finally forced herself to look up from the carpet at her parents, she could see they were still smiling, too.

"We know." Her mom spoke softly, eliciting a confused look that made her father chuckle lightly, in that way he always did when Hermione did something cute.

"We could see you two through the kitchen window." He explained, only making Hermione blush harder and look back at Lavender, who was embarrassed and playing it off well. "Why don't we move into the kitchen and get you two something to eat?"

"That sounds fantastic." Hermione replied. Her parents turned around, her father draping an arm across her mother's shoulders. She didn't miss the small grin he passed to her, and it made her heart swell. Lavender grasped her hand, leaning in close so her lips were nearly grazing her ear.

"See? I told you they would love me."

Hermione giggled, before leading Lavender into their quaint kitchen. For now, she vowed to enjoy iced tea and sandwiches with her parents, to be as open with them as she could manage. She vowed to revel in every second of Lavender's touch, to relish every embrace and savor every kiss. Even though she didn't dare speak it aloud, she knew war was coming. They all did.

But for now, she would enjoy her summer with Lavender.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
